Revenge
by Gaara no tama
Summary: When your enemy corners you what do you do what do you do? This is slash read at own risk.


Disclaimer: I do not own hank Zipzer

Rays of moonlight laminated his eyes and they gleamed with wicked mischief. Hank couldn't help but shudder at the look in his eyes. Hank knew he had to leave but he was trapped in this room with him… with Nick. Suddenly thought back to all those moments he had unwitting hurt Nick, Hank knew that Nick`s revenge would be painful.

In the other corner of the room Nick`s face was unreadable. Nick sat quietly on the floor but his hands were clenched. A few moments passed before the silence in the room was broken by nick.

'You always caused trouble for me,' Nick said. Hank shivered

'You always got in my way,' Nick smirked 'you still do…but l won`t allow you to anymore.'

'It was all by accident;' Hank whispered 'I'm sorry…please.'

As soon as Hank finished his plea Nick started laughing.

By now Hank was scared out of his wits but that didn`t mean that he expected what came next. Hank closed his eyes so that he couldn`t see Nick the source of hid terror but that was a poor move on Hank`s part because Nick took the opportunity to sneak up behind Hank.

Hank felt hands on his shoulders; he immediately began to panic. His mind was whirling with all the possibilities; estrangement; torture; imprisonment; pain; suffering, but what happened next was unexpected. Hank opened his eyes when he felt one of Nick`s hands dislodge itself from his shoulder. Hank tried to use this as an opportunity to escape, he tried to pry away from his captor but Nick`s other hand was firmly latched onto his shoulder. He could not escape. Nick`s hand began to trail upward until it reached its destination Hank`s cheek.

Hank was feeling queasy and his body was frozen in shock. Seconds later something soft brushed against Hank`s mouth. Hank`s initial shock wore off. His eyes widened. Nick had just kissed him. Hank was revolted and his mouth started running.

'Oh my god you`re disgusting,' Hank ranted. 'Always knew there was something weird about you...You as…'

'I'm what Zipzer,' Nick interrupted 'I figured this would be the best revenge. 'I figured this would be the best revenge.' As soon as the words were past Nick`s his lips latched themselves to Hank`s neck. Hank was in full blown panic mode now. He was thrashing, kicking, trying to bite Nick but his attempts were all in vain Nick was just too strong.

On the other hand Nick was busy sucking on Hank`s neck leaving bright red love bites. Hank was still thrashing wildly trying to dislodge Nick from him, but Nick was not deterred. Nick threw the struggling Hank onto the bed in the middle of the room. Hank saw this as an opportunity to distance himself from nick but he was too slow. Nick was already straddling him. By now Hank had realized his only hope was to keep on thrashing because it didn`t matter if he screamed, he knew he was trapped in a sound proof room.

Nick was now pulling off Hank`s shirt but that proved to be difficult task as Hank kept on kicking his hands and legs this and that way but Nick eventually succeeded in his task. Nick did not waste any more time because immediately after throwing Hank`s shirt on the floor he gave himself the task of removing hank`s pants and underwear although he was thrashing and hitting him with his fists. Some grueling minutes later hank was stark naked and was still being straddled by Nick.

'I'm going to get my sweet, sweet revenge Zipzer,' Nick whispered. Hank froze. It was his worst nightmare coming to life, a nightmare that outshined all nightmares. Nick took advantage of hank`s frozen state to quickly strip out of his own clothes.

Nick quickly climbed back onto the bed and flipped Hank onto his stomach. Nick put one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked on it before he slipped it into Hank`s puckered ass, and started scissoring Hank`s ass. Hank silently sobbed into the bed, his thrashing long forgotten in favor of crying. Nick showed no remorse as he slipped in two more fingers into Hank`s ass while Hank continued to sob.

Once Nick had determined that Hank was ready he pulled out his fingers and positioned his rock hard cock to Hank`s puckered ass, Nick slowly began to feed his cock to Hank`s hole. Hank`s sobs broke out into fill blown crying but Nick did not stop until he was fully seated inside Hank`s tight, warm and very welcoming ass. Nick sat still in the crying Hank`s ass until the crying faded into sobs and shudders. His thrusts were slow and harsh. Events took an unexpected turn when Hank stopped crying and started letting out quiet moans that soon turned into pleas begging Nick to fuck him harder. Soon moans and the sound of slapping skin filled the room. Hank let out a cry of Nick`s name as he let out a spray of cum and rod out his orgasm; Nick`s thrusts became sloppy and soon he let out a flood of cum into Hank`s warm cavern.

During the aftermath of the hot rape turned into sex Hank lay cuddled into Nick`s side with his hesad laying on Nick`s sturdy chest.

'You know, the door was never actually locked I just let it seem like it was.' Nick chuckled

'What!' Hank shrieked

'Well I wanted to fuck you,' Nick smiled

'So this was…' Hank`s voice broke

Nick froze then sighed 'Hank I did this cause I want you, though I admit his was not the best way but I didn`t think there was any other way I could get you.'

'Idiot,' Hank retorted, 'Next time ask me out on a date O.K. learn to treat your new boyfriend.'

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first smut, I hope it was to your liking please leave reviews and constructive criticisms.


End file.
